


Time To Sort It All Out

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [11]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Teacher Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Don't lose your fight, kid, it only takes a little push to pull on through." - Missing You, All Time LowKarma's far from amused by Nagisa's choices, but honestly, he expected as much. The other boy had always been bordering on suicidal as it was.





	

They'd tried several ways of killing him.

The closest they'd gotten was poison, but Nagisa had caught on within the last few moments before he sealed his fate.

Of course, Karma coming in to see Nagisa's class looking dejected as the smaller male spoke was amusing, if a bit startling.

He watched for a moment before clearing his throat, arms crossed over his chest.

Nagisa's words faltered as he looked over to see Karma standing there.

"Why do they look so down?" Karma asked, moving towards the blue-haired boy easily.

Nagisa gave an amused smile at this and he held his mug out. "Take a nice long smell, Karma," he commented, then turned his attention back to his students - a couple of them were watching the encounter, but most of them were still staring at their desks.

"Does anyone want to tell me why this failed?"

Karma frowned at Nagisa before bringing the mug closer to his face to smell of the liquid inside. He gave an amused smile, looking up at Nagisa from the cup. "You crazy bastard,"

Nagisa only smiled in response as one of his students spoke up.

"The smell?"

Nagisa nodded in agreement. "The smell," he commented.

Karma settled down in Nagisa's chair as he watched the boy go into a lecture not unlike the ones they heard after every failed assassination attempt back in 3-E.

"While this one was much less obvious, if you're going to use poison, then use one without a distinct smell," Nagisa told his class, watching as those who had had their eyes on him looked back down in defeat. He gave an annoyed hum. "Oh, come now, it isn't that bad. One failed attempt doesn't mean anything. You still have time, and I promise I'll point you into the right direction if you should fail again,"

Karma spoke up then. "After all, you can fail a million times. The only thing that counts is the one time you succeed," he commented. "Isn't that what Terasaka said?"

Nagisa threw a smile back at Karma, exceptionally calm despite what Karma knew was an attempt on his life.

After a long while, one of the students finally broke and asked why Karma was there and Nagisa smiled faintly in response. "He is here to give you guys some pointers, plus to discuss the use of language within his field, since you all seem doubtful out why it's important,"

Karma stayed silent, watching as Nagisa moved on to the lesson.

* * *

English was right before lunch, and Karma finally got involved then. 

By the end of the lesson, people were no longer grumbling about it being pointless, and they seemed determined to find a new plan as they left the room for lunch.

Once they were gone, Karma looked to Nagisa. "You're letting your students make attempts at your life?"

Nagisa smiled, amused, at Karma. "They started their first day pretty bad off. I just gave them permission to attempt if they wanted. They've taken to it rather nicely, and it keeps them paying attention."

"You're showing off," Karma deadpanned, but there was a familiar smile showing when Nagisa looked back over from where he'd been erasing the board.

* * *

The next attempt happened after lunch, and Karma kept an eye on this without alerting Nagisa. 

But Nagisa still managed to dodge and watched as the knife clattered to the floor. He followed the movement with his eyes before looking back at the sheepish student standing before him. He nodded, gathering the knife from the floor as he spoke. "Not half bad, you're improving. Your footsteps are still slightly too loud, though," he said, handing the knife back to the boy with a calm smile.

Karma shook his head, it's as if the kid hadn't just made an attempt to kill him. If he hadn't been in 3-E alongside Nagisa, he would've thought the other boy insane for not being more shaken by the second attempt on his life that day.

Then Nagisa spoke again. "Though I do believe I've asked you to stop bringing knives to school. It could get you in trouble and I don't want that,"

"Yes, sir,"

Karma seemed amused by this, and by the end of the day, everyone else from their 3-E class knew about Nagisa's allowance to his students to attempt at killing him.

Nobody said anything, though.

"It's amazing," Karma remarked as the students started to leave. "You're still so nonchalant about your life being at risk."

Nagisa shrugged in response to this as he packed everything away. "Considering how many near-death experiences I've had? It's hard to shake me,"

Karma nodded in agreement.


End file.
